


Haikyuu Boys in Love

by MilkT3a



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkT3a/pseuds/MilkT3a
Summary: A group of Haikyuu oneshots^^ Most will include fluff and smuut and requests are appreciated!<3CURRENT PAIRINGS•Kuroken
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 22





	Haikyuu Boys in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this^^ Its my first time ever posting my writing on the internet, its not to good but I did the best I could!

Kuroo traced his fingers over Kenmas thighs who laying his legs over his lap while playing video games. "Kenmaa~~" He tapped his thigh with multiple fingers, Kenma let out a deep breath, "Yes, Tetsu?" Kuroo pouted, "Im borreedd" He whined, "Then entertain yourself." Kenma deadpanned, "You know what I mean." Kuroo frowned. Kenma swallowed, "I know actually what you mean, I don't care.." He looked back down at his PSP, his face still emotionless. 

Kuroo let out a puff of air and continued rubbing Kenmas thighs, slowly moving his hands upwards, eyebrows raising. "Are you just wearing underwear under your hoodie?" Kenma sighed, "Yes, Tetsu..Im only wearing underwear under my hoodie..in my own house." Kuroo stuck the tips of his fingers under Kenmas boxer shorts," How scandalous," he joked. Kenma scoffed, swatting Kuroos bed head, "Oh shut up.." He shook his head. Kuroo dove his head under Kenmas sweatshirt and rested his chin on his stomach. He looked up at Kenma through his hoodie. "Hii~" Kuroo said as he kissed Kenmas stomach. "Stopppp, that tickles." He squirmed under him. Kuroo smiled against Kenmas bare skin, "I love you,Kenma." He mumbled, quietly and took Kenmas hand into his. "I love you too, Tetsurou" he put his game down beside him. He pulled his hoodie off, tossing it somewhere off their bed. 

He ran his free hand through Kuroos messy hair, "I feel like we haven't had any free time in forever.."Kenma murmured. "Mhmm…"Kuroo hummed against Kenmas stomach, he squirmed under Kuroo again, pouting. Kuroo chuckled to himself. He pressed Kenma down further into the mattress with one hand, holding him down. His other hand massaged Kenmas thigh as he kissed down his stomach, "You like that? Hm?" Kuroo looked up at Kenma, lips just above the waistband of his boxers. "Mhm.." Kenma replied, leaning back on his elbow, looking down at Kuroo.

He kissed up Kenmas inner thigh, lightly nipping at the skin. He grabbed a hold of his hips with both hands, holding him against the mattress as he squirmed in his hands. He slowly pulled down Kenma boxers, locking his eyes with Kenmas. Kuroo pulled them down to his mid thigh and started to slowly stroke him. He let out a small whimper at the sudden contact, Kuroo held in a small laugh, looking up at Kenma. He licked the underside slowly, his tounge flicking once he reached the tip. 

Kenma let out a throaty groan, gripping onto Kuroos shoulder. "Youre so sensitive.." He teased, tracing circles on his inner thigh. Kenma tilted his head back, "Fuck off…" He said in shallow breaths. Kuroo took him in fully, a loud,whiney moan came Kenma. He squirmed in Kuroos grasp as he still held him to the mattress. "I just started and you're already so worked up.." A smirk on his face as he looked up at Kenma, his composure quickly crumbling. "Please.." His voice came out as a broken whine, "Please what?" Kuroo questioned a sly smirk on his face. "Please...Please just.." He had a deep blush across his face,  
"Jusy fuck me!" He raised his voice slightly, chest heaving. 

Kuroos eyes softened, looking up at Kenma, "How we feelin'?" Kenmas voice was still shallow, he took a moment to answer, "Green." Kuroo tugged Kenmas boxers the rest of the way down and tossed them off to the side. He flipped Kenma onto his stomach, briefly slapping his ass. He jumped slightly at the harsh contact, he could hear Kuroo climbing off their bed, towards the closet. He pulled out multiple things, though unknown to Kenma. Kuroo climbed back behind Kenma pulling his arms behind his back.  
*Handcuffs..* Kenma thought as he felt the soft fur on the inside of the cold metal pull his wrists together. "Put your ass up a bit," Kuroo patted Kenmas thigh, motioning him to move his hips up. 

Kenma scooted back a bit, pushing his hips up in the air towards Kuroo. "There you go.."Kuroo said softly, "Good boy.." Kenma could hear the sound of a cap opening behind him, he jumped at the sudden feeling on cold lube being poured..straight onto his skin. "Tetsurou!!" Kenma lashed out, "Eep! Sorry, sorry. Just wanted your reaction…" He said quickly. "Fucking asshat…" Kenma mumbled. Kuroo landed a hard slap onto Kenmas ass, "Watch your attitude.." Kuroo said, getting back into the scene. "Yes, Sir." Kenma squeaked out, wiggling his ass slightly. Kuroo started spreading the lube all around, onto his hole and fingers. 

Kenma whimpered slightly at the pressure of Kuroos fingers pressing against his hole. Kuroos index fingers starting to slowly slide in and out, barely getting a reaction out of him besides a few shallow breaths. He started to slide in a second finger, Kenmas breath hitching at this one. The third finger was a bit harder to slip in, Kenma gasping at the stretching feeling. As the burning feeling faded away soft moans left Kenmas mouth, "You like that huh? Imagine how great the real thing would be." He pulled Kenma's hair, his head tilting upwards so he could whisper in his ear. Kenma let out a sound that was a mix between a moan and a yelp, 

"Yes sir- I like it.." He struggled to speak, his face burning red. He felt absolutely humiliated, yet he loved it, in a strange way. Kuroo abruptly pulled out, taking all hands of Kenma. He let out a loud whimper, his body slumping forward, his ass still up in the air. He was panting softly as he felt Kuroos strong grip pull his hips backwards. "Please..Please!" He pleaded, "Please, what?" Kuroo mused a devious smirk on his face. "Please just fuck me…" His head hung low in defeat, "What ever you want baby boy." He rubbed the sides of Kenmas hips before slowly pushing in, a low groan leaving his throat, "Fuck…" He gave Kenma no time to adjust, already slowly thrusting in and out. 

Kenma was letting out breathy moans, Kuroo landed a hard smack against his ass, earning a high pitched moan from Kenma. "There you go..Make some noise." He said softly, starting to go faster. Kenmas eyes fluttered close as his hands gripped the sheets, his ass being throughly fucked by his lover. Kuroo pressed soft kisses to Kenmas neck, letting his head hang between the space in Kenmas neck. Kuroo slowly pulled out, running his hands all over the Kenma before flipping him over.

"God you're beautiful.." He murmured, taking in Kenmas disheveled state, Kenma let a hand fall over his face, "Shut up…" He mumbled into his palm. Kenma ran his hands over the inside of Kenmas thighs before slowly thrusting in. A loud groan escaped his lips, he brought his head down to press against Kenmas neck. "I love you..I love you so much Kenma." He murmured, his breath getting shallower with every thrust. Small whined began escaping Kenmas mouth, "Hgn..Tetsurou..I love you so much.." He squirmed underneath the taller man. He grabbed Kuroos face and pulled him in for a deep kiss, their moans filling eachothers mouths.

Kuroo came with a loud moan, the sound muffled by his lovers mouth, he pulled away to catch his breath. Kenmas breath quickly came erratic and he came with a small cry, splattering his come all over both of their stomachs. Kuroos groaned as he pulled out of Kenma, watching his come spill out of his used hole. Kuroo backed up, placing Kenmas knees on his shoulders.

"What are you doing Tets- Ah!" Kuroos tounge began lapping at Kenmas hole, licking up all the mess he had created. Kenmas hand ran through the mess that was Kuroos hair, his back arching off the mattress. His body ached from the overstimulation, he came again with a loud shudder. His body went limp as Kuroo pulled away, licking his lips. 

Kuroos ran his rough hands over his lovers spent body, and then got up, presumably to the bathroom. 

He came back moments later with a warm towel in his hands. He ran the towel over Kenmas aching body, cleaning off the mixture of cum. Kenmas hummed affectionately, drifting off to sleep. He felt Kuroo get out of bed, just to get back in beside him. 

And with that Kenma drifted off to sleep, in the warmth of his, now husband's arms.


End file.
